Fullmetal Alchemist Randoms
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: This is a series of Fullmetal Alchemist aka FMA drabble and short oneshots. The drabble/oneshots will be Canon and AU. There will be parings from Royai to HavocxOC or HavOC and anything in between. And no Yaoi. You can make requests but I can't promise I'll write it.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's All Just a Game of Chess**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

Slight RoyxRiza or Royai

* * *

Roy has never felt lonelier in his entire life. All his subordinates have been taken away.

Heymans Breda his Rook, Vato Falman his Bishop, and Kain Fuery his Pawn have been transferred.

Jean Havoc his Knight has been wounded and is no longer playable and Riza Hawkeye his beautiful Queen has been taken hostage by Fuhrer Bradley. He had taken his Queen as a warning. A warning that if he made a single move he would take his Queen away permanently.

Roy growl from frustration because what is a King with out his Queen?

* * *

A/N

Ok how do they get Royai from Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye? Like the (Roy) part is for Roy but the (ai) is for Riza? How is Riza Hawkeye (ai)? It's the same for Havcoai. The (Havoc) part is for Jean Havoc and the (ai) part is for Riza Hawkeye. Like I really, really, really, wish someone would tell me why it's Royai and Havcoai!

~Nila~


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Wasn't so Awful After All**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

HavocxOC or HavOC

* * *

Jean Havoc sighed; he ran his hand through his already messy sandy blond hair.

"This is awful." He mumbled into the dim light of the bar, while lighting another cigarette blowing the smoke into the already hazy air. He went there every Friday that he didn't have a date, which seemed to be happening more and more often with his friend and superior, the famous more like infamous in his opinion The Flame Alchemist aka Colonel Roy Mustang, stealing them all away.

Hell, the dark haired man had just left him here a few moments ago, with a young curvy blonde hanging off his arm.

Sighing again, the blond man laid his head on the counter top starting at his glass of Scotch the amber colored liquid gold was already half way gone. He was going to reach over and drink more when a concerned voice questioned him, "Are you ok?"

He turned his head lazily towards the voice to see a woman looking over at him.

His blue eyes locked in on soft feminine curves clad in a black skin tight dress, long obnoxiously red hair that hung in lose curls around her face and more then ample chest, bright blue green eyes looking at him with concern, full ruby red lips painted to matched her hair puckered into a slight frown.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine." The Second Lieutenant said with bright white teeth showing in a roughish smile.

"Oh, that's good!" The redhead said sitting in the bar stool next to him.

Maybe his night wasn't so awful after all.

* * *

A/N

Oh yeah! Score one for Havoc! ;D

~Nila~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blonds vs. Brunettes **_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Parings(s)

RoyxOC HavocxOC or HavOC

* * *

"Hello," Roy said as he gave the pretty brunette sitting at the bar next to him a dazzling smile.

"Hello." She said with a quirked of her eyebrow looking mildly amused.

The male brunette's smile widened slightly.

"Do you believe in love at first site?"

"Not at all." She answered and he blinked in surprise.

"Me either." He said smoothly trying to save himself as the corner of her lips lifted slightly.

The Flame Alchemist continued on as if nothing happened.

"This place is pretty crowed; would you like to go and grab something to eat?"

She tilted her head slightly causing her curls to bounce.

"No thank you."

He seemed a little confused. Most women would be giggling and flirting back by now. What was her problem? Might as well go along with it.

"Ah me either."

She seemed to be fighting back laughter.

"Would you like to dance?"

He asked not wanting to give up on this confusing and yet oh so infuriating woman.

"Not a chance!" She said with a fairly large smirk.

"Me either." The Colonel said more because he couldn't think of anything else.

"Maybe I should just leave?" He asked.

"I do believe that's the best idea you have so far." She said still not looking at him.

He frowned and shook his head walking back to the table where Havoc, Breda, Falman and a couple others were sitting.

As soon as he sat at the table Jean stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her." He announced.

"Good luck with her Havoc because she's a little crazy."

The blond shrugged, making his way over to the bar, where he sweetly but hesitantly asked the dark haired woman if he could sit next to her.

Much to Mustang's amazement and annoyance, several minutes later, the two at the bar were drinking, laughing, and talking like they were old friends. Then five minutes after that they left the bar together.

The other men at the table laughed at the dumbfounded look on the Colonel's face.

"I guess Havoc won that one, huh?" Breda asked while grinning at The Flame Alchemist, who in turn gave him a dirty look, then grumbled into his Jack and Coke.

It truth the woman at the bar didn't like Roy Mustang because he was smug and over confident it was simply that she had a thing for blonds.

* * *

A/N

I love Roy but I like blonds better too! ;D

~Nila~


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Hair Antenna**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Parings(s)

EdwardxOC or EdxOC

* * *

The small blonde girl yawed as she stared at Ed's blond "antenna" sticking out the top of his head. It never seemed to wilt. It was amazing how sturdy his hair is.

Ed caught her staring at him and stared to blush. "What?!" He shouted just a little too loudly.

She giggled "Your hair! Your little antenna thingy never wilts. It's always pointing straight up. Even in battle, it's kinda wired." She explained.

He frowned, "It is not!"

"Oh Ed, you should be happy it adds to your height."

"What?! Are you calling me short?!" He yelled.

"Of course not Ed. Your taller then I am." She stated calmly to balance out Ed's yelling.

"Oh… Well thanks… I guess." He said with a blush.

The blonde haired blue eyed girl laughed and leaned a crossed the table to flick his hair antenna.

"See even after that it still sticks up!" She exclaimed excitedly smiling widely, well until Ed pushed her back into her seat and yelled at her not to touch his hair again.

A/N

Isn't Ed's little hair antenna so cute?! And it really does add to his height.

~Nila~


	5. Chapter 5

_**The One**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

AlphonsexOC or AlxOC

* * *

"Save yourself for the right person."

"There is someone out there for you. Your special someone."

"Don't worry honey, you'll find him some day."

Those where only some of the things the women's mother used to tell her.

Love at first sight, destiny, the one, soul mates.

They were all ideals her mother had bestowed onto her from an early age. Ideals the woman still stuck too.

Her mother had also told her that when you find "The one" you'll know, and they will know as well.

She had found "the one", "her soul mate", "her special someone".

She was sure of it.

But apparently Alphonse Elric hadn't gotten the memo.

Everyday she waited for him to confess. To finally notice his feeling for her. But everyday he said nothing of the sort.

"Ugh!" The woman groaned. "Mother, what have you done to me!?"

* * *

A/N

This is obviously when Alphonse has his body back.

~Nila~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mistletoe it's Everywhere **_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

RoyxOC and Slight HavocxRebecca or HavReb

* * *

The brunette sighed as she leaned against the wall.

She didn't really mind the annual Christmas party but they where just boring as hell.

She sighed again as she took a sip of her wine totally unaware of the plant above her head.

She may not have noticed it but someone else did.

Roy Mustang took a sip of his brandy as he seen the very pretty and very lonely woman standing under the mistletoe. Then he saw someone else looking at her. It was his Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Aww hell no." He murmured as he set his drink down, straitened his jacket, turned on his "flirt mode" and walked across the room to her.

"Hello." She glanced up at him and nodded her head in greeting. He put his hand on the wall next to her and leaned against it.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you up to over here by yourself?"

"As you can see nothing."

Roy grinned. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was why is a beautiful woman like you doing at a Christmas party, under the mistletoe all by yourself with no one to kiss?" The woman's eyebrows arched as she looked up.

"Oh"

"I can." He said with a smirk,

"Can what?" She asked with her eyebrows arching yet again.

"Kiss you." He said leaning in.

Rebecca looked over her shoulder when she felt someone tap it.

"Oh hello Havoc." She said looking up at him. Jean nodded his head to the right and she saw Mustang heavily making out with her friend under the Mistletoe. Then Havoc laughed and point up where there was mistletoe above there heads too.

* * *

A/N

Random Christmas yay! Lol

~Nila~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Checkmate**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

Slight RoyxRiza or Royai

* * *

"Damnit!"

Mustang growled as he signed another piece of paperwork. He should have never taken that bet with Hawkeye.

He thought challenging her at chess would be easy. He would win and get a lovely week filled with Riza walking around in a mini skirt doing all of his back logged paperwork.

You would think playing chess with Grumman would make him unbeatable.

But boy was he wrong.

He did forget to take in account that Grumman taught Riza to play in that first place but that was beside the point.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled as he smudged some ink on an important document.

"Damn she sure did checkmate my ass!"

* * *

A/N

I could so see Roy making Hawkeye walk around in a mini skirt. Lol :D

~Nila~


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Kiss**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

FueryxSheska or Fueska

* * *

"Ah, um… stay still!"

Kain's face had turned a lovely shade of crimson that could rival any tomato as he blurted those words. He looked on the verge of bursting as he grabbed Sheska's shoulders.

The timid girl blinked at the bespectacled young man in front of her.

"Major Sergeant Fuery what's wrong, I hav-"

She was cut off by him.

"Sheska, I think I'm in love with you, and if you don't mind, I'm going to kiss you now."

Gasping, Fuery tightly closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and leaned in.

Sheska honestly had no idea what to do. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she felt the book she was caring in her hands fall to the floor, she felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become ragged the closer his lips got to hers. The anticipation was almost, too much but then a second later they kissed.

The two parted seconds later with bright cherry red blushes as they hear the wolfish whistles and the "at a boys", and "you go girls" from Havoc, Falman, Breda, the Elric brothers, and Winry.

* * *

A/N

Fuery's rank is Major Sergeant right? And awwww soooo cute! I love Fueska! Hahaha Fueska sounds so funny! Ah they would have the cutest babies ever! Well cutest right after mine and Havoc's babies! Lol No joke I would really have Havoc's babies if it was possible. Hehehe :)

~Nila~


End file.
